


Let's go to the Zoo

by lababykarla



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/lababykarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet about Darcy taking Loki to the zoo, written for vchrisi on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for grammatical mistakes, this was written quickly and it's not beta.

“Where are we going again?”

Darcy shook her head at Loki for the third time since she had persuaded him into getting in her car with the promise of McDonalds, why he loved those burgers so damn much Darcy didn't know but the boy was obsessed. 

“I did not detect a lie when you told me we were going for Big Macs and yet we have passed fourteen McDonalds in ten minutes.” Darcy shook her head again. Loki impatience grew. “Darcy speak.”

“I wasn't lying, we are going to McDonalds. We're just going somewhere else first.” Darcy refused to look at Loki, really the death glare he was probably throwing her wasn't worth the peek at his expression. 

Stopping at a red light she waited for the inevitable meltdown, it happened every time she wanted him to try sometime new. She wanted him to experience all the amazing things Earth had to offer but Loki seemed hell bent on not getting anymore involve with Earth than he absolutely had to. He would sulk, yell, apologize for yelling, make it up to her by giving her amazing sex and then he would go right back to sulking.

So really no one was more surprise than her when he spoke.

“Oh? Are almost there yet?” 

Darcy hid her shock by groaning at the question, knowing fully well all the where are goings? Were going to turn into are there yets? And they still had twenty more minutes to go.

Loki grew visibly more excited as they got closer to their destination and Darcy looked at him in question, he couldn't possibly know where they were going, it was a surprise she hadn’t told anybody in fear they would let it slip and by they she meant Thor.

“You're too excited, you already know where we're going don't you?” Entering the parking lot in the zoo, she found a parking spot close enough to the main gates, thankful she had thought to come in a Tuesday morning when there was less people.

“Darcy I've been asking questions about Midgard's wild life for awhile now, I'm more than certain I have watched more animal planet than any other person in Midgard and I have tried to use as many words that sound like zoo as possible. Honestly I'm wondering what took you so long.” That being said Loki practically jumped out the car and proceeded towards the ticket booth.

Darcy shook her head and let out a small giggle because really God of Mischief , she should have known.

Darcy wanted to say it all went smoothly from there, Loki had after all wanted to go to the zoo which meant he was trying to blend in, he looked like any other guy who was spending the day with his girlfriend.

In hindsight, Darcy should have known better.

It started pretty well. The birds flock to Loki and any passerby looked on in wonder as Loki commanded the birds to do his bidding, though Darcy wasn't amused when he made one of the birds steal her hat. Later they visited the Zebras and the Giraffes both which seemed terrified of him, Loki shrugged it off but Darcy knew he was upset. To make himself feel better Loki jumped in with the lions and wrestle them, Darcy didn't know which one was worse the fact he was wresting with Lions or the fact that the pretty cashmere sweater she had bought him was now in tatters. 

It all went pretty much down hill from there.

Loki and Darcy had to high tailed it out of there when Loki tried to steal a green boa saying it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen, the security guards didn't think so and had promptly chased them all the way back to her car.

Out of breath Darcy maneuvered the car out the parking lot quickly while Loki laughed in the passenger seat. Darcy threw him a death glare but he was laughing so hard he barely noticed.

“Darcy we should come to the zoo more often that was fun.”

“I don't think so, I'm pretty sure they banned us.”

“Oh well...We're still going to McDonalds right?”


End file.
